


Heart of ice and fire

by Naco



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuoco. Ecco cosa quella ragazza gli ricordava.<br/>Rosso, come la sua chioma; violento, quando acquistava intensità, ma anche dolce e avvolgente. Caldo. E luminoso. Come il sole.<br/>Sì, Hino-san era il sole, così come lui era la luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of ice and fire

Len Tsukimori era perplesso.  
Nella sua breve vita, Len Tsukimori non era mai stato una persona tendente alla perplessità.  
Più precisamente, Len Tsukimori non era mai stato tendente a nessun particolare sentimento.  
Fin da piccolo gli era sempre stato insegnato a comportarsi come un vero Tsukimori; ad essere sempre composto, serio, e a non lasciar mai trapelare nulla di quel che realmente provasse; del resto, i suoi genitori erano dei personaggi pubblici e come tali dovevano mantenere un’immagine consona alla loro fama. Lui, Len, il figlio di una coppia così brillante e famosa, non poteva essere da meno.  
Talvolta, aveva persino pensato che i suoi genitori assumessero quei modi così affettati anche quando erano nel loro privato non perché realmente fossero così, ma più per una consolidata abitudine: non li aveva mai visti arrabbiarsi e urlare; erano sempre calmi, gentili, sereni e dolci. Non che lui fosse mai stato un figlio disobbediente, quindi in realtà non è che avessero mai avuto il bisogno di assumere tali atteggiamenti; eppure, a lui avrebbe fatto quasi piacere notare un solo cipiglio guizzare sulla fronte alta di suo padre, o una sola ciglia sollevarsi perplessa da quelle perfettamente curate di sua madre.  
Così anche lui, vuoi per eredità cromosomica, vuoi per abitudine, vuoi perché timoroso di poter essere estromesso da quella tranquillità casalinga fatta di suoni dolci e ovattati, aveva imparato ben presto a tener tutto dentro di sé, fosse esso un sentimento di gioia, dolore, rabbia, tristezza.  
 _Un cuore di ghiaccio._  
Freddo, distaccato, distante.  
Come la luna che ogni notte brillava alta nel cielo. Bella, ma fredda e lontana.  
Sì, lui era come la luna. E del resto, non era anche forse quello un segno inequivocabile della sua appartenenza a quella illustre casata? *  
Tuttavia, in quell’istante, il freddo, distaccato, distante Len Tsukimori, era perplesso.  
O forse, ciò che lo lasciava più perplesso, era proprio il fatto che lo fosse.  
Probabilmente stava delirando, non c’erano altre spiegazioni: lo stress per quella competizione era maggiore di quel che avesse inizialmente immaginato.  
Sinceramente, ne era stupito.  
Anche il fatto stesso che lo fosse, lo stupiva.  
Inizialmente, quando gli erano stati comunicati i nominativi dei partecipanti al concorso, aveva immediatamente capito che non sarebbe stato uno scontro facile: i candidati erano tutti ottimi musicisti, benché tra loro figurasse il nome di una persona che non solo non era iscritta al corso di musica, ma addirittura gareggiava con il suo stesso strumento.  
Forse, a pensarci bene, era stata quella la prima volta che in vita sua aveva provato quel sentimento che da qualche tempo l’accompagnava spesso: con quale coraggio qualcuno avesse iscritto una novellina a un concorso dove c’erano abili musicisti e il miglior violinista della scuola, era una questione che lo stupiva alquanto. Perché, che Hino-san fosse una novellina, era più che evidente; del resto, lo aveva ammesso lei stessa.  
La seconda cosa che l’aveva sorpreso, era il constatare quanto velocemente quella che lui aveva considerato una neofita, avesse affinato la sua tecnica: era riuscita persino a duettare con lui e ad arrivare al secondo posto nella seconda competizione. Certo, probabilmente se fosse riuscito anch’egli a gareggiare, sarebbe risultato ancora il vincitore; ma non era con i se che avrebbe potuto cambiare la realtà.  
  
 _“Hai sentito che bel suono?”_  
  
Scosse la testa, cercando di dimenticare quella sera.  
  
 _“Una tecnica perfetta. Eppure non è da te.”_  
  
“Basta!”  
Con un gesto infastidito allontanò l’archetto dal violino che ancora imbracciava, deciso a lasciar perdere quell’esercitazione che gli aveva procurato solo altri pensieri assurdi.  
“Hai finito di esercitarti, Tsukimori-kun?”  
La voce di Hino-san lo fece voltare di scatto ed incrociare lo sguardo sorridente della ragazza.  
“Mi pare di essere stato sufficientemente chiaro, quando ti ho pregato di non avvicinarti a questa stanza quando mi esercito.”  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo. In fondo lo divertiva vedere come era facile confondere quella ragazza; anche questo dettaglio probabilmente lo stupiva, ma evitò accuratamente di pensarci.  
“E’ vero, però… mi sembravi un po’ pallido e mi sono preoccupata…”  
“Hino-san, noto che ti piace darti all’infermieristica, invece di esercitarti.”  
Lei si irrigidì, visibilmente risentita.  
“In questo caso, scusa per averti disturbato, Tsukimori-kun: buona esercitazione.”  
La ragazza gli voltò le spalle e, stizzita, si allontanò a grandi passi.  
Fuoco.  
Ecco cosa quella ragazza gli ricordava.  
Rosso, come la sua chioma; violento, quando acquistava intensità, ma anche dolce e avvolgente. Caldo.  
E luminoso.  
Come il sole.  
Sì, Hino-san era il sole, così come lui era la luna.  
Quella coincidenza in fondo lo divertiva: nel loro nome** portavano i segni evidenti di una incompatibilità di caratteri e di modi di essere che si esplicavano anche nel loro diverso modo di suonare il violino, l’unico elemento che probabilmente li accomunava: estremamente tecnico e preciso il proprio; non privo di imperfezioni, anche se di una certa profondità, quello di lei.  
Caldo.  
E dolce.  
Proprio come il sole.  
  
 _“Un’esecuzione perfetta. Eppure non è da te”._  
  
No, infatti. Non era da lui mettersi a pensare tutte queste sciocchezze, per esempio. Come non era da lui duettare con una novellina al chiaro di luna come se fossero Romeo e Giulietta.  
Pensandoci meglio, non erano da lui tante, troppe cose.  
Ed era soprattutto questo che lo lasciava perplesso.  
E che lo stupiva.  
Inutile, quella esercitazione era andata a farsi benedire ancor prima di iniziare, quindi tanto valeva lasciar perdere e tornare a casa.  
Senza alcuna fretta, ripose il violino nella custodia e uscì dalla stanza insonorizzata. Gli ci volle solo qualche passo per accorgersi di avere due occhi che lo osservavano; sbuffò, sicuro di aver riconosciuto alle sue spalle l’onnipresente giornalista.  
“Amou-san, ti ripeto che non ho alcuna intenzione di concederti interviste.” disse.  
“Eh?”  
Len Tsukimori si voltò, stupito.  
“Ancora qui, Hino-san?”  
“Ecco…” la ragazza iniziò a giocherellare con le dita, incerta su come proseguire. “Hai finito di esercitarti?”  
“Sì, se vuoi puoi disporre liberamente dell’aula”.  
Senza aspettare una risposta da parte sua, continuò per la sua strada.  
“Tsukimori-kun?”  
Si voltò ancora una volta, quasi infastidito.  
“Che altro c’è?”  
“Ehm…”  
Ancora le sue dita sottili che giocherellavano, ancora labbra che fremevano incerte su cosa dire.  
“Sei sicuro di stare _davvero_ bene?”  
Per un lungo, interminabile attimo, Len Tsukimori guardò la ragazza di fronte a lui e, nonostante tutto, sorrise.  
Quella domanda non lo stupiva affatto.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * La parola “tsuki” in giapponese significa “luna”.  
> ** “Hi” in giapponese significa appunto “sole”.
> 
>  
> 
> NdNaco: per quanto la rilegga e la rilegga, questa storia non riesce a soddisfarmi. Non so il perché, davvero. Forse troppo semplice, forse troppo breve, non saprei.  
> Ringrazio Lisachan e la sua “Slave to love” per avermi ispirato alcuni particolari di questa storia; non vi dico quali; andatevi a leggere la sua storia e scopritelo da soli! XD Scherzi a parte, non è la storia in sé ad avermi ispirato, ma un certo ritmo, una certa cadenza che io ho avvertito. Ovviamente se voi non la trovate, non preoccupatevi: a volte mi faccio troppe paranoie! XD Ma i ringraziamenti erano dovuti e sentiti! è_é  
> Un enorme grazie va anche a un autore di cui non ricordo assolutamente né il nome né il titolo della storia; l’unico elemento che ricordo era un incipit simile al mio. Per favore, chiunque legga questa storia e se lo ricordi, mi avvisi, così provvedo a inserire i credits giusti!


End file.
